Soundtrack
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: El romance entre dos almas que no alcanzan a cantarse en un solo track. /Oneshots y drabbles Hashimada. /Sí, ¿poooor?/
1. Sincericidio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia: BL.**

* * *

Track 1: Sincericidio — Leiva.

.

 _ **T**_ _e quiero reventar la boca, te quiero aunque no vuelvas hoy,_

 _te quiero como tantas cosas que no tienen solución._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Apretó con un poco más de fuerza, el moretón se extendía sobre su piel en telarañas de colores azulados y rojizos, y pronto menguaría al amarillo para después desaparecer como el humo en la neblina del amanecer. El quejido se ahogó entre su boca y la almohada, no le gustaba parecer débil y menos cuando Hashirama estaba encima de él, ya fuera para curarlo o para darle una paliza, de aquellas que le provocaban tanto dolor como excitación. Ojalá sus manos no dejaran de recorrerlo, tocarlo, arañarlo, morderlo, besarlo. A Madara le gustaba, y recibiría un golpe como de la misma forma que recibiría una caricia, y la regresaría con la misma fuerza, acaso con más.

Hashirama sonrió mientras pasaba el algodón lleno de alcohol sobre la espalda de Madara. Los omóplatos rasguñados y el solitario lunar cerca de su ala derecha le daban color a su dorso de leche.

—¿Me he pasado?

—No soy un debilucho —gruñó.

El castaño lo miró antes de aplicar la pomada, y escuchó con deleite el gemido de satisfacción de Madara al recibir alivio en el área afectada. La gente no lo entendía, el por qué peleaban con tanta ferocidad para después refugiarse en una casa de campaña para sanarse las heridas y hablar de todo y de nada, para pasarse las manos por el cuerpo y emborracharse de la piel del otro. Si creían que era adicto al sake y a las apuestas, era porque no sabían lo mucho que anhelaba volver a pelear con él —y volver a curarlo, escucharlo ronronear por el dolor placentero que se producía al tocar sus heridas—.

—Igual te dejé cansado.

—Podría seguir toda la noche, Hashirama.

Hashirama apoyó la barbilla en su rodilla levantada, y con un dedo recorrió la espalda baja de Madara y la suave curvatura de su piel. El otro se erizó, pero no lo alejó. Movió la cabeza para verlo de reojo, sus pupilas, ya en estado carmín, lo observaron a través de la cortina de su cabello. Hashirama también tenía heridas, su pecho descubierto poseía rasguños y moretones que el moreno no había curado y que parecían no tenerlo preocupado. Madara se incorporó y lo tiró a un lado, tomó algodón y lo empapó en alcohol para estamparlo en la piel de Hashirama. Recorrió la piel herida, hipnotizado por la firmeza y la belleza, la que añoraba cada que lo veía desnudarse.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hashirama, deteniendo su mano con suavidad.

—Te curo.

—No sabes.

—Sé algo, Senju, no soy un inútil como los demás de tu clan.

Hashirama se rió, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de Madara, cargada de reproche y arrogancia, lo que le causó más gracia al otro. El agarre sobre su mano se hizo más fuerte hasta que le dio un tirón para acercarlo más. A un palmo de su rostro, Madara respiró profundo antes de darse cuenta de que Hashirama lo iba a besar —mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda—.

—¿De verdad quieres curarme, Madara?

—No, te quiero romper la boca.

—Hazlo —dijo Hashirama atrayéndolo de nuevo con más fuerza, llevando su mano a su nuca para acercarlo a su rostro.

Madara suspiró y cerró los ojos como un chico enamorado, y sí que le rompió la boca, en pedazos, suavemente, hasta que se hartó.

...

..

.

Esto es un soundtrack que hice de mi otp, el HashiMada. No hay orden, no hay límites de palabras, habrá Hashimada bl, así como HashiMadaFem, HashiFemMada, HashifemMadafem, AUs, canon, etc, etc, porque yo amo a mi otp de todas las formas y de todos los colores. Ah, y tampoco diré que voy a actualizar porque seguro lo haré dentro de cinco años.


	2. Setecientas toneladas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** AU y posible OoC.

* * *

Track 2: 700 toneladas - Tan Biónica.

 _Que lluevan setecientas toneladas de nostalgia,_

 _que vuelvan esos jueves encantados con tu magia._

...

..

.

La mirada sobre su espalda le hacía sentir incómodo. Intentó ignorarlo al principio, era común que los demás lo observaran con insistencia, aun cuando ya lo conocían. Los que no, seguramente se sentirían curiosos por saber de él, el heredero de su padre, el prodigio, y un montón de otras cosas que a él no le interesaban pero que los demás dotaban de importancia. Sin embargo, la mayoría rehuía la mirada cuando él la regresaba, pero eso no ocurrió con él. Madara atrapó al moreno observarlo varias veces y en ninguna el otro parecía amedrentarse por ser descubierto, e inclusive a veces sonreía como dando a entender que no le importaba.

Uchiha bufó y bebió vino sabiéndose perseguido por esas pupilas castañas, y después procedió a comer un bocadillo acercándose a Izuna que se divertía a costa de las tonterías que sus tíos borrachos decían.

—Sigue mirándome.

Izuna levantó la vista por un momento buscando al acosador de su hermano y sonrió luego de un rato. Madara le había estado mandando miles de mensajes por whatsapp quejándose del misterioso hombre, e Izuna comenzaba a creer que se trataba de las muchas paranoias de su hermano mayor.

—Ya veo por qué te está mirando tanto. Madara, es un maldito Senju.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿No jugabas con él cuando eras niño? Con el que papá te atrapó y te dijo que dejaras de verlo…

Madara miró a Izuna con enfado y confusión. No, él no podía ser Hashirama. Claro, no lo había podido ver bien en la fiesta, con las luces bajas y con la gente bailando en medio de ellos, además de que la vista de Madara ya no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

—¿Estás seguro de que es Hashirama? Hashirama tenía un horrible peinado, y vestía mal.

—Bueno, tú también has cambiado —dijo Izuna alzando una ceja, sin saber si había sido lo correcto decirle quién era a su hermano, recordando que ese Senju en específico siempre lograba descomponerlo un poco—. De hecho creo que lo estoy confundiendo. Puede que sea alguien que haya ido contigo a la escuela. Olvídalo y ya.

Izuna le dio una bebida a su hermano y lo mandó a sentarse, a lo que Madara obedeció sólo por su salud mental. La fiesta era en honor a los cuatrocientos años que cumplía la universidad a la que había asistido, y como uno de los estudiantes más destacados, era un invitado de honor, al que le correspondía hacer un brindis a medianoche. No podía irse a casa y descansar hasta que hubiese cumplido con su deber, por lo que intentó evitar por todos los medios seguir regresando la mirada a ese hombre, fuera Hashirama u otro.

Izuna apoyó a su hermano manteniéndolo ocupado, y casi Madara olvidó el hecho de que estaba siendo perseguido, hasta que se subió al escenario y se aclaró la garganta, y todos los ojos se clavaron en él. Madara no se sentía acomplejado por ello, pero saber que ahora estaba en el ojo público, y que él seguiría observándolo, lo irritaba un poco. Dio su discurso para no hacerse esperar más, y bajó del escenario sintiéndose libre de huir. Claro que, no esperaba que la directora decidiera acercarse a él y pedirle un baile, a lo que aceptó suspirando, esperando que el ser tan paciente le diera la ventaja de ser propuesto para una buena recomendación laboral.

Al término del baile, alzó la mirada y ceñudo observó con mayor claridad a la persona que lo había acosado toda la noche, descubriendo con un poco de vergüenza que en efecto, era Hashirama y que había cambiado demasiado. Tenía el cabello atado en un moño pulcro, y un traje elegante de color gris que combinaba muy bien con su tono de piel, además de que ahora era más alto que él y también parecía ser más musculoso. El moreno sonrió con amabilidad a la profesora y después a él, fijando su mirada nuevamente en Madara.

—Espero que estén pasando una hermosa velada. Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero los he visto bailar y me he quedado fascinado. ¿Será que puedo separar a la feliz pareja para pedir un baile?

—Por supuesto, Hashirama —dijo la directora, quien evidentemente también conocía bien al moreno—. Si Madara lo permite, claro.

—No hay inconveniente —dijo soltando a la directora y dispuesto a apartarse de la pista, cuando la veloz mano de Hashirama lo tomó de la cintura, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos con desconcierto y se quedara unos momentos congelado.

No pudo emitir palabra de inmediato, aunque sus mejillas se coloraron, ya no sabría decir si de la vergüenza o de la furia, y aún más porque Hashirama parecía no estar advertido de lo que su pareja de baile sentía en esos momentos. El castaño tomó la mano de Madara y Uchiha apretó los labios sintiendo que era arrastrado al comenzar el baile, aunque después e intentando no llamar más la atención, siguió bailando esperando que nadie les estuviera mirando.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Bailo. Lo mismo que tú —dijo Hashirama sonriendo, acercándose más a Madara y bajando la cabeza para estar más cerca de su oído.

—Me has estado observando toda la noche —añadió disgustado, apretando más la mano de su interlocutor.

—Estaba preguntándome si era buena idea hablarte.

—Yo estaba preguntándome si eras retrasado. O un asesino, o ambas.

La risa de Hashirama resonó en sus oídos, y por un momento sintió que el corazón le galopaba como si estuviera en un maratón. No creía que verlo después de tanto tiempo causaría ese efecto, el mismo que causaba cuando eran unos pubertos que se juntaban a jugar en el arroyo. La mano de Hashirama lo apretó un poco más contra él, e hizo un giro que lo desubicó por un segundo de dónde estaba. Inclusive para bailar se lograban sincronizar de una manera que Madara no había experimentado jamás, y eso lo abochornaba.

—Así que, ¿vas mucho a bailes?

—Sólo asisto a algunos —dijo con simpleza, tratando de hacer como si no le importara que Hashirama no estuviera explicando su presencia ahí.

—Bailas muy bien.

—Y tú no apestas en esto.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

La pieza terminó mucho antes de lo que le habría gustado a Madara, y como ya no tenía más excusas para estar ahí, soltó la mano del otro y se apartó. Las luces incrementaron y anunciaron que se tomarían un breve descanso de la banda para dar paso a un DJ. Madara arrugó la nariz, no le gustaban los DJ's y la música que tocaban. El reggaetón no era lo suyo.

—En fin, Senju. Algunos tenemos cosas más importantes qué hacer además de stalkear a la gente decente.

Hashirama sonrió nuevamente y asintió, llevando una mano a su espalda para luego reclinarse y en un momento atrapar su mano y besar el dorso de la misma.

—Ha sido un placer, Madara. Espero volverte a encontrar —dijo para después enderezarse e ir hacia la barra de cocteles, dejando a un Madara atónito en medio de la pista de baile, la cual se volvió a llenar de parejas después de unos segundos al escuchar la música volver a sonar.

...

..

.

Basado en un vídeo que Yall-E nos pasó por whatsapp.


	3. El último vals

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia: AU, HashiFemMada.**

* * *

Track 3: El último vals — Enrique Bunbury.

.

 _ **Y**_ _al final te ataré con todas mis fuerzas,_

 _Mis brazos serán cuerdas al bailar este vals._

 _Y al final quiero verte de nuevo contenta,_

 _Sigue dando vueltas si aguantas de pie._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Verla bajo el manto de luces de estrellas era acaso más letal; podía sentirse muy pequeño, muy débil o muy estúpido cuando la miraba como la diosa que era, envuelta en un vestido blanco y una perfecta corona de flores que adornaba su cabello infinito. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, Hashirama era hermosa y podía ser mortal cuando la mirabas sin preparación previa. Ahí el corazón se le disparaba como un caballo empezando una carrera que no tenía final, le faltaba el aire, las piernas se le derretían y se volvía una masa de mal humor que no comprendía por qué ella lo dejaba tan roto.

Antes de la boda, Hashirama había sido muy insistente; quería que la enseñara a bailar. Y él accedió, nunca le podía negar nada, aunque realmente lo intentara. A Hashirama no le interesaba quedar bien con los demás, pero bailar era lo único en lo que no podía ganarle a Madara, en lo único en lo que él podía instruirla para no hacer el ridículo frente a las doscientas personas que iban a asistir.

—Ellos no van a importar —dijo Madara viéndola sudar después de la primera sesión—. Los únicos que importaremos ese día seremos nosotros dos.

Tomó su mano frente a todos, lo que la hizo girarse desprevenida hacia él. El maquillaje suave no supo ocultar las mejillas encendidas de Hashirama, a causa ya no sabría de qué, si de la vergüenza o de los niveles de alcohol en su cuerpo, que arriba de cierta cantidad de copas siempre hacía que terminaran follando sobre el sillón como tremendos animales en celo. Se había puesto el traje, sólo para ella, los doscientos restantes seguían sin importar. Aunque fuera un gruñón, aunque siempre fuera grosero, aunque Madara fuera una bestia para los demás, Hashirama siempre sabía domarlo y meterle los tacones en la espalda cada que se quería pasar de hijo de puta, como cada tanto tiempo en que se desbordaba de rabia frente a los demás.

El vals sonaba y ahí estaban todos los ingredientes, la escena perfecta, la pieza de boda, el vestido blanco que combinaba a la perfección con el negro de sus ojos y esa estúpida corbata que usaría sólo por ese día para olvidarse de ella por los próximos cincuenta años.

Ninguno habló mientras se movían por la pista como un par de fantasmas. No había sido fácil enseñarle a bailar, pero ya no tenía muchas opciones. Si él no le enseñaba, entonces alguien más lo haría, ¿y de qué serviría negarse el placer de sostenerla en sus brazos, aunque fuera por una pieza, o diez? Y al final, al final de verdad, era posiblemente lo único que les quedara. No había nada que Madara quisiera decir, no se iba a disculpar por haberla dejado durante tantos años, ni iba a decirle lo que Hashirama ya sabía a menos que de verdad fuera tonta, cosa que no era. No iba a recriminarle nada, ni el que se hubiera casado con otro, ni el que se olvidara de los pasos y le pisara los pies cada veinte segundos. No iba a entrar en detalles sobre su ausencia, no iba a romperle el corazón otra vez, ni iba a verla más, y tampoco iba a llorar, porque él no lloraba aunque de verdad quisiera hacerlo.

Podía intentar olvidarla, aunque ya supiera de antemano que era una locura mayor que la de bailar con ella en su boda mientras el pelirrojo echaba bilis por la boca al ver la mano de Madara apoyada en la cintura que conocía desnuda y había besado tantas veces. Podía irse, aunque el espectro de su voz lo siguiera hasta el fin del mundo, aún en donde no había ruido y el silencio lo aturdiera a gritos. Podía ser malo, como lo era ya, perverso, desgraciado, como tantas veces fue, hasta con Hashirama que era tal vez la única que no se lo merecía. Podía, podía, quería creer que podía, aunque no pudiera y lo único que de verdad podía hacer era bailar con ella, esperando que le pidiera que huyeran juntos, y se fueran, y pudieran seguir bailando. Pero eso era algo que Hashirama no iba a hacer. Muy dentro ya lo sabían; hicieran lo que hicieran, ese iba a ser su último vals.

...

..

.

No sé si tengo que explicar este drabble. Madara y Hashirama eran amantes, y después por equis razón, Madara se fue dejándola durante mucho tiempo. Para cuando él vuelve, ella ya está comprometida con Mito y a él no le queda más que dejarla libre.


	4. En esta noche

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia: AU, HashiFemMadaFem.**

* * *

.

Track 4: En esta noche — Miranda!

.

 _No me importa qué puedan pensar;_

 _Si tu novio se enoja qué pena._

 _No me voy a morir sin siquiera intentar_

 _Que te quedes conmigo y te dejes amar._

...

..

.

La mayoría de chicas se habían recogido el cabello en coletas. El calor que hacía dejaba inhabitable la cancha de básquetbol, y Madara sentada en una banca bajo la sombra de un sauce llorón se ventilaba con un abanico de papel. A su lado estaba la mochila llena de libretas y un jugo de naranja para refrescarse, esperando a que Izuna terminara con su clase extra y pudieran irse a casa pronto. Un sonido de pasos aproximándose hizo que levantara la vista y arrugara el entrecejo, Hashirama iba hacia ella y no parecía estar contenta, como casi siempre, ni lucía deprimida y tonta como otras veces, esta vez Hashirama se veía de verdad molesta, por lo que Madara sintió el repentino deseo de levantarse e irse, pero por su dignidad no obedeció a su sentido común.

Hashirama la tomó de la solapa de la camisa, y Madara se sorprendió tanto que no actuó a la brevedad como lo haría con otras idiotas que intentaran hacer lo mismo, fue levantada y llevada hacia el tronco del árbol con una rapidez y fuerza que hacía que no le quedaran dudas de por qué era la capitana del equipo de rugby.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—¿Es verdad lo que me dijeron? ¿Fuiste tú quien rompió la maqueta de Mito?

La pequeña molestia que sintió en un principio se volvió un cúmulo de ira que hizo a Madara reaccionar y quitarse de un manotazo la mano de Hashirama. La empujó sin dejarse intimidar por la altura y la miró con repulsión, recordando de pronto por qué la odiaba tanto.

—¿Así que vienes por eso? ¿El bebito llorón de Mito te dijo eso? ¿O fue alguna de tus amigas estúpidas?

—Madara, no estoy para bromas.

—¿Y acaso lo que he dicho lo es?

—Mito no es un llorón, y mis amigas no son estúpidas. ¡Esa maqueta era para su presentación final! ¿Sabes el tiempo que le dedicó a esa cosa?

Madara se sintió con el estómago revuelto de pronto, y enfadada tomó sus cosas para esperar a Izuna fuera de su aula, no soportaba tener qué mirar más a Hashirama a la cara.

Pasó al lado de la muchacha empujando su hombro, rechinando los dientes por la frustración, pese a eso y que había dejado muy en claro que se quería alejar de la morena, Hashirama fue detrás de ella siguiendo su paso rápido, ignorando a los demás alumnos que las veían y susurraban.

—¡No escapes!

—Deja de seguirme —gritó la otra.

—¿Entonces asumo que es verdad?

—Asume lo que se te de la puta gana.

Hashirama la tomó del brazo y ella apretó los dientes molesta, arrastrada hacia los baños por la morena. Madara no intentó pelear, si fuera otro ya le habría roto los dientes, pero era Hashirama, y Hashirama siempre era su excepción. Se cruzó de brazos, harta y ofendida mientras la otra cerraba la puerta, ya más calmada, pero aún irritada, lo sabía por sus gestos y la forma en que apretaba los puños. Seguramente le resultaba difícil no saltar a darle un puñetazo, y eso le causó gracia a Madara de la misma manera que le causaba tristeza, y furia.

—Madara... No sé por qué te alejaste, ni qué te hice para que no quisieras estar más conmigo. Pero no deberías pagarla con Mito, o con mis amigas —dijo esta vez con verdadera pena, bajando la mirada y jugando con su cabello como cuando solía estar nerviosa.

Madara suspiró y rodó los ojos, cansada de que todo lo malo que pasaba se le atribuyera a ella. Ella, la mala, la peor, la hija de puta, la envidiosa, la cizaña que envenenaba a la pura de Hashirama, la rara, la asocial, la solitaria. No le importaba nada lo que dijeran los demás, si querían decirle bruja o zorra eran cosas que la tenían sin cuidado. Pero que Hashirama lo creyera la hería, y la enfurecía porque de todos siempre pensó que ella sería quien no creería en cuentos que los demás inventaban para alejarlas más.

—¿Acabaste? ¿Me puedo ir ya?

Un sollozo hizo que volviera la vista hacia Hashirama y arrugara su camisa con los puños. Sintió remordimiento y aturdida por el hecho de que Hashirama lloraba, dio un paso hacia la otra, dispuesta a abrazarla en un principio, aunque su mente fría actuó con rapidez y se lo impidió, irritada porque no le gustaba verla así.

—¡No llores! ¡Hashirama, no eres una niña para que llores por tonterías! ¡Odio verte deprimida, ya lo sabes!

—¿Por qué ya no me quieres? —preguntó la otra haciendo un mohín y limpiándose las lágrimas gruesas que caían como una fuente rota.

Madara rodó los ojos y sin poder contenerse más, atinó a abrazarla. Suspiró intentando que su mente no se nublara, pero rindiéndose ante el olor del cabello de Hashirama y la forma en que sus curvas coincidían tan bien contra su piel. Apoyó el mentón en su hombro y olfateó el cuello de la otra, sintiéndose estúpida por disfrutarlo tanto sabiendo que se tenía que separar de ella en cualquier momento.

—No fui yo la que destruyó la puta maqueta —admitió intentando que Hashirama se distrajera y no volviera a preguntarle lo mismo.

Hashirama se separó de ella unos centímetros y la miró a los ojos, con una fina arruga en el entrecejo. Madara luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no robarle un beso y así evitar la humillación que el rechazo le conseguiría.

—No has contestado.

Madara se separó sin ganas, y se apoyó contra los lavamanos, dándole la espalda a Hashirama. No soportaba verla a la cara y mentir, así como no soportaba darle la espalda y decirle la verdad. ¿Cómo decirle que prefirió separarse de ella a seguir enamorándose? ¿Cómo decirle que odiaba a Mito por poder salir con ella, por ser la pareja de pastel de bodas, los indicados, los envidiados por todos y adorados por otros más? ¿Cómo decirle que añoraba besarla, y que se pasaba las noches pensando en ella de la misma forma que otras jóvenes pensaban en Michael Fassbender?

—No quiero ser tu amiga.

—¿Por qué?

—No me siento bien siendo tu amiga.

—¡Hace unos meses ese no era problema! ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—¡Tienes novio, Hashirama!

—¿Y qué? Podemos seguir saliendo, ir a nadar, entrenar juntas, ver películas y...

Madara se dio la vuelta y desbordada su paciencia la enfrentó. Rodeó su cintura con una mano y con la otra jaló el cuello de la otra para estar a la medida. La besó, primero como si le estuviera haciendo una limpieza dental, y luego con más suavidad, angustiada y emocionada por el hecho de que Hashirama le estuviera correspondiendo. Los labios de Hashirama eran suaves y sabían a su labial de fresas, y su lengua acariciaba de cuando en cuando los labios finos de Madara. La morena posó una de sus manos en la cintura de Madara, y la atrajo hacia ella pegando más sus cuerpos. Madara sintió las piernas de gelatina cuando Hashirama la posó contra un cubículo y una de sus piernas separó las suyas con tranquilidad para quedarse entre ellas.

El beso se acabó de pronto, al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta, se separaron con rapidez y fingieron que nada pasaba mientras un par de chicas se reían y se peinaban frente a los espejos del baño.

Hashirama arregló los desperfectos de su ropa, y Madara se cruzó de brazos haciendo como si no le importara nada, y en cuanto las intrusas se fueron, se miraron con seriedad que se rompió al Hashirama soltar una carcajada nerviosa.

—Me besaste.

Madara sentía el sonrojo en su rostro, pero aún así mantuvo una cara de póker esperando que Senju no se burlara de ella ni de sus sentimientos.

—Por esto no quiero ser tu amiga —dijo con seriedad, recordando que Hashirama tenía novio—. Sólo soy una pobre lesbiana enamorada de su amiga heterosexual —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

La mano de Hashirama en el hombro la detuvo, y la giró. Lucía seria al momento de acomodar el cabello de Madara tras su oreja, y luego volvió a comerle la boca, con suavidad. El timbre las asustó, pese a que volvían a entregarse al beso como antes.

—Hablaremos de esto luego —prometió Hashirama al despedirse.

Madara sonrió una vez que estuvo sola.

...

..

.

Estoy living por haber escrito esto, pero nerviosa porque nunca había escrito un yuri así, espero que les haya gustado y que me digan qué les ha parecido. Me imagino a las dos de novias y me muerooooo kfkfkfkf. En fin.


	5. La manera que eligió para matarme

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia: AU, HashiFemMada.**

* * *

Track 5: **L** a manera que eligió para matarme.

 _" **V** a a preparar un cigarrillo con su tabaco de liar. _  
_Va a ser tan dulce su amarillo, tan dantesco su capricho,_  
 _cuando dejemos de fumar"._

Estacionó la camioneta y bajó del auto para fumar un cigarrillo. Se recargó en el cofre y esperó paciente a que dieran las tres de la tarde, la hora en que Hashirama salía de clases. Normalmente no la recogía en su trabajo, pero la morena había insistido ya que quería celebrar su aniversario desde temprano. De reojo vio a un conjunto de señoras que hablaban en círculo, se reían mucho y en ocasiones lo miraban a él, a lo cual le restó importancia hasta que una de ellas se le acercó, meneando la cadera junto con un cigarrillo apagado entre sus labios.

—¿Tiene fuego?

Madara la miró aburrido, esperando que Hashirama regresara pronto para sacársela de encima. Le prestó su mechero y la dama se lo regresó una vez que hubo prendido su cigarro. A lo lejos, percibió a Hashirama caminando hacia él, al lado de muchas otras jovencitas que reían y hablaban con su esposa como si fuera una más del grupo. Hashirama lo vio a lo lejos y lo saludó con la mano, gesto que Madara devolvió para hacerle saber que la estaba observando. La mujer a su lado se rió y comenzó a hablarle.

—Mi hija se avergüenza de que venga a recogerla, pero parece que la suya lo toma muy bien —comentó.

Madara la miró por unos instantes, arrugando el entrecejo. No era la primera vez que los confundían con ser padre e hija; para empezar, Madara no podía ocultar el hecho de que ya tenía cuarenta y cinco años. Ya poseía un mechón de cabello blanco que resaltaba mucho entre el tono carbón original, además de que tenía pequeñas arrugas en su cara y ojeras que conservaba desde que era un joven adulto. Pero es que no ayudaba en nada que Hashirama estuviera tan bien conservada, aunque fueran de la misma edad, ella parecía tener veinte años o menos. No bromeaba cuando decía que a veces creía que estaba casado con una bruja o con una vampireza, ni hablar de su fuerza o su resistencia que eran casi inhumanos. A la morena le gustaba ponerse ropa muy juvenil, jeans deslavados y camisetas de música indie, o se ponía vestidos cortos cuando hacía mucho calor y Madara de verdad se preocupaba por la salud mental de sus alumnos cada que se vestía así para ir a dar clases.

—No es mi hija —aclaró—. Es mi pareja.

La mujer lo miró de forma extraña antes de retirarse, los cuchicheos entre las mujeres presentes se acrecentó cuando ella pareció contar lo sucedido a sus amigas, seguramente lo estaban acusando de ser su sugar daddy o alguna estupidez parecida. Acabó su cigarrillo y esperó con las manos en los bolsillos a Hashirama, la morena se acercó luego de dar por terminada la plática con sus alumnas. Se puso de puntillas para besarlo y Madara no pudo evitar querer divertirse a costa de las mironas, pegando su cuerpo a Hashirama, atrayéndola de la parte baja de la cintura para besarla con mayor ímpetu. Escuchó algunos grititos indignados y se subió a la camioneta, apreciando las caras asustadas de las mujeres en cuanto Hashirama se sentó a su lado.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó su esposa alzando una ceja.

—De nada especial—contestó volviendo a su mueca seria original.

La siguiente vez que sucediera algo parecido, diría que ya tenían dos hijos. Seguramente sus caras serían aún más graciosas.

...

..

.

Esto, más que basado en la canción, está basado en una tira que me pasaron por wspp. El headcanon es que Hashirama, al igual que Tsunade, puede verse muchísimo más joven de lo que es, causando que muchas personas puedan creer que Maddy es un cochino pervertido viejo verde —o el supremo sugar daddy—, aunque él y Hashi tengan la misma edad.

Sobre los hijos: No me culpen por pensar en un Obito y cierta niña —cof cof— que entre noches de insomnio mi waifu y yo construimos en wspp.


	6. Sigo amándote

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** AU, BL.

* * *

 **T** rack 6: Sigo Amándote — Edgar Oceransky.

.

 _ **N** o soporto tus errores, mi defectos no los quieres ver._

 _A pesar de todo sigo amándote, ya ves._

 _Nunca pude acostumbrarme a tu forma de ser,_

 _Cada vez que lo he intentado acabo por correr._

 _Esa vida familiar que tú pretendes no quiero tener,_

 _A pesar que no te quiero sigo amándote, ya ves._

...

..

.

Ya estaba cerrado cuando Madara golpeó a la puerta de entrada. La luz del recibidor estaba apagada y la recepcionista ya tenía su bolso colgado del hombro y una mano sobre el abrigo. La mujer se acercó con sigilo y prendió la luz, mirándolo con una ceja arriba.

—Lo lamento, no podemos recibirlo.

—El hospital está a una hora de camino y ya no hay autobuses, tomé el último hasta aquí.

—Podría llamar a una ambulancia.

Madara apretó el bulto que cargaba, sabía que sería difícil.

—Una ambulancia tardará mucho.

La mujer miró al pequeño envuelto en una manta y abrió la puerta con desconfianza en la mirada, para acto seguido tomar el teléfono y llamar. Se escuchaba preocupada, y Madara supo de inmediato que el médico acudiría con rapidez, al menos para asegurarse de que la mujer no correría peligro estando a solas con un desconocido en la noche. Esperó en recepción diez minutos antes de escuchar un auto aparcar enfrente.

—Lamento la demora —dijo al llegar, y Madara se congeló por un segundo al escuchar de nuevo esa voz.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, y Hashirama apartó los ojos antes de sonreír a la recepcionista y avanzar a su consultorio a paso firme. Traía el largo cabello suelto y una camiseta informal de una banda de rock, seguramente ya habría estado por irse a dormir antes de recibir esa llamada. Madara lo siguió, resuelto a dejar pasar toda la extraña situación a cambio de ver bien a Obito.

—Puedes irte a casa —dijo Hashirama a la mujer—. Yo me encargo. Te pedí un taxi, no tarda en llegar.

Madara intentó ignorar el suspiro enamorado de la mujer, y bordeó a Hashirama para entrar al consultorio. Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta, esperó que no se pusiera a hablar sobre cosas que lo harían sentir más incómodo, aunque lo soportaría con tal de que viera a Obito. Una vez verlo con la bata puesta, se sintió más tranquilo. Madara sabía que Hashirama era muy bueno en lo que hacía, no dudaba de su talento ni inteligencia.

—Déjalo sobre la camilla —pidió Hashirama mientras se ataba el cabello para momentos después ponerse guantes esterilizados.

—Tiene fiebre —dijo mirando al niño. Obito estaba despierto, pero muy callado, lo cual era raro en él. Sabía que estaba asustado, pero no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de casa.

Hashirama se acercó a la camilla, y comenzó a examinar al pequeño, sonriendo al niño y haciéndole pequeñas bromas que lo hacían sonreír, a pesar de su estado. Madara los miraba con ansiedad, pero intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

—Tiene una fuerte infección en la garganta, es común en estas épocas, y es bueno que lo hayas traído con rapidez, pudo escalar a una neumonía.

Hashirama preparó una solución y la puso en una jeringa, Madara temió que Obito usara las fuerzas que le quedaban para protestar, pero el médico logró distraerlo de modo que el pequeño ni siquiera pudo sentir el piquete. Sonrió a Obito y luego se fue a sentar detrás de su escritorio. Madara sintió mariposas en el estómago al verlo después de tantos años, el bastardo parecía no haber envejecido ni un sólo día, y si era posible, era aún más atractivo. Uchiha reprimió las ganas de abofetearse a sí mismo, odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

—La inyección quitará la fiebre, y con el tratamiento debería estar mejor en unos días. Es mejor si reposa en casa, así que deberás pedir las tareas del niño porque no podrá ir a la escuela. Agendaré una cita de revisión dentro de cinco días para ver su progreso.

Hashirama le estiró la receta médica junto con una caja de pastillas. Madara las tomó y las puso en su bolsillo, admirando la bella caligrafía de Hashirama, siempre se quejaba de no poder entender las recetas, y era algo que extrañaba de él cada que se enfermaba. Las indicaciones eran claras y precisas, lo cual agradecía.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

El moreno se puso de pie y se quitó la bata. Miró a Obito y luego de nuevo a Madara, sintiéndose incómodo una vez que su labor hubo terminado.

—Está bien, no te cobraré.

—No quiero deberte nada —dijo Madara tajante, sacando su billetera. Hashirama hizo una mueca y murmuró una cantidad, Madara sabía que estaba haciéndole algún tipo de descuento, pero no peleó.

Una vez fuera de la clínica, tomó su teléfono para llamar a un taxi.

—Si me dices dónde vives ahora, te puedo llevar —dijo el moreno cerrando la clínica.

—Esperaré al taxi.

El cuerpo de Obito tiritando de pronto lo hizo reconsiderar la propuesta. No quería involucrarse nuevamente con Hashirama, pero tampoco quería que Obito se enfermara más.

—No me siento cómodo dejándote aquí con el niño enfermo —dijo.

—No quiero que te desvíes de tu camino.

—Al menos déjame acercarte lo más posible.

Madara aceptó a regañadientes, e introdujo al pequeño en el asiento trasero, y luego se sentó de copiloto. El auto de Hashirama olía a su perfume y estaba seguro de que recién lo había lavado. Antes duraba meses sin hacerlo, cosa que sacaba de sus casillas a Madara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vives?

—Cerca de la universidad.

—Entonces no está muy lejos de mi casa. Te llevaré hasta allá.

Madara suspiró profundo, su ego no era tan grande como para poner en peligro a Obito. Se resignó a ello y se quedó callado, mirando las calles vacías y las luces de las farolas que parecían una línea suave en movimiento. Hashirama tampoco decía nada, y el respirar suave del niño en la parte posterior del auto era lo único audible. Esperaba que como otras veces, fuese Hashirama quien rompiera el silencio; con un chiste, una pregunta, o una charla de esas tan casuales que sólo él sabía hacer. Pero no lo hizo.

Había evitado durante años cualquier lugar donde Hashirama podría estar. Se temía de pronto encontrarlo en el centro, paseando del brazo de alguien más. No visitaba los mismos cines, no iba a las mismas plazas, y no compraba en el mismo supermercado. Tenía fobia a verlo de pronto y revivir todos los sentimientos que había sepultado años atrás en su memoria, como si no hubieran sido suficientes las heridas, o los años, que tan cabrones se dibujaban en las marcas de expresión de su rostro.

—Hm.

Nada, ni una sola reacción.

—Hnm. Hmj. Mhmj.

—¿También sientes la garganta irritada?

Madara se sonrojó, aunque en la oscuridad nadie habría podido decirlo. Se sintió patético en cuanto Hashirama dijo eso. Era propio del moreno iniciar las conversaciones y los interrogatorios, debía ser él el cuestionado, el que preguntara a Madara por qué tenía un hijo si cuando estaban juntos nunca quiso adoptar uno.

—No.

De nuevo el silencio los abrazó, y Madara cada vez se sentía más extraño, y decepcionado. Para ser justos, Hashirama ya había tenido suficiente de él, y era normal que no quisiera saber nada más de él ni relacionarse con Madara. Las cicatrices seguían ahí, y no podía culparlo por no querer iniciar ni la más mínima conversación con alguien que le había hecho tanto daño. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que vio su casa.

—Llegamos —dijo Hashirama.

Madara salió del auto y sustrajo a Obito del asiento trasero, apretando los labios mientras un sabor amargo se instalaba en su lengua. El moreno ni siquiera se había bajado del auto.

—Gracias —dijo Madara, mirándolo desde la ventanilla. Hashirama asintió, sonriendo un poco.

—De nada.

...

Obito no dejaba de moverse, hablaba con la recepcionista y le mostraba su auto de juguete. Madara lo observaba sentado en la sala de espera, con las piernas cruzadas, esperando que el momento en que por fin le hicieran pasar a consulta. Obito había mejorado bastante, y no dudaba que lo dieran de alta. Sin embargo, sentía el estómago revuelto; no podía dormir y no podía dejar de pensar en él, y en lo mucho que esperaba volver a verlo. Sus deseos se vieron muertos en cuanto una doctora los llamó a consulta, al parecer era pediatra y se iba a encargar de revisar a Obito.

Recomendaron a Madara que terminara el tratamiento de pastillas y que no era necesario volver a consulta, a menos que volviera a enfermar. Madara le dio las gracias y salieron ambos del consultorio. Ahí, en la recepción, Hashirama hablaba con un paciente de manera amistosa. Obito se soltó de la mano de Madara y trotó hacia él, recordando sus buenos tratos.

—Señor doctor —saludó jalando su pantalón. Hashirama lo miró sorprendido, y luego sonrió para arrodillarse frente a él.

—Hola, Obito. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Por qué no me atendiste?

—Creí que lo mejor para ti sería ir con un pediatra, yo atiendo a los mayores —explicó de forma amigable.

—¿Entonces vas a atender a mi papá?

Hashirama miró a Madara y sonrió, para después regresar la mirada al niño.

—¿Tu papá se siente mal?

—Está más gruñón de lo habitual.

Hashirama no pudo contener una risa, y caminó a su consultorio de la mano del niño, Madara los siguió con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, sin saber qué hacer de verdad. Hashirama cerró la puerta y se puso el estetoscopio, señalándole a Madara la camilla. Obito se sentó detrás del escritorio de Hashirama, y dio una vuelta en la silla de ruedas, observando todo el lugar. Madara notó otras cosas que en un principio por nerviosismo no había notado, como un montón de plantas y libros.

—Estoy bien —dijo Madara fingiendo aburrimiento, esperando que Obito no rompiera nada.

—Obito insiste —respondió Hashirama.

—Sí, Obito insiste —repitió Obito sonriendo desde la silla movible.

Madara suspiró y se sentó sobre la camilla. Hashirama empezó con los ojos, revisando sus retinas con una lámpara, le tomó la temperatura, le puso un aparato en el dedo que Madara no logró identificar, y también le hizo abrir la boca para ver si todo estaba en orden. Tomó el estetoscopio y lo puso sobre la espalda de Madara, haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco. Respiró profundo, tal y como Hashirama le indicó, temiendo el momento en que dejara de revisar sus pulmones para escuchar su corazón. Sentía acelerado el pulso, la cercanía de Hashirama y sus dedos tocándolo eran más de lo que realmente podía soportar.

Finalmente, posó el estetoscopio en su pecho, haciéndolo respirar nuevamente.

—Obito, tu padre tiene una salud excelente. Tal vez si durmiera un poco más, estaría de mejor humor.

—No puede.

—Obito... —advirtió Madara bajándose de la camilla.

—No puedes, papá. Estás triste, y enojado. Esas cosas no te dejan dormir.

Hashirama no dijo nada, y Madara avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Vámonos —dijo mientras caminaba. Obito se despidió del moreno, y Hashirama le regaló una paleta, pidiéndole que se lavara los dientes después de comerla.

...

Encendió un cigarrillo en el balcón. No le gustaba que la casa apestara a humo y no era saludable para Obito. Las cigarras cantaban su melodía nostálgica y la luna llena le daba de pleno en la cara, se sentía abrumado, aún sin poder pensar en otra cosa. Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces, y a veces se odiaba por pensar cosas que no debería. Quiso verlo de nuevo, sopesando la posibilidad de pasar cerca de la clínica a ver si lo encontraba comiendo en algún restaurante alrededor del perímetro. Quiso creer que cada llamada desconocida era suya, y contestaba el teléfono con cierta emoción para después colgar al ver que era mera publicidad. Lo extrañaba y eso era un hecho difícil de admitir en primer lugar; porque no debía, porque no había funcionado, y porque Hashirama estaba bien sin él.

Madara terminó de fumar y se sentó, queriendo entrar de nuevo por una copa de whisky. Cerró los ojos un momento y después escuchó el sonido del timbre. Fue a abrir, creyendo que era Izuna y otra de sus visitas sorpresas, a lo que temió que no lo dejara beber como él quería, pero la vida lo sorprendió una vez más al abrir la puerta y encontrarse detrás de ella a Hashirama.

—Lamento importunar, buenas noches, Madara.

Uchiha lo dejó pasar, con una ceja alzada y con un palpitar en el pecho que le hacía creer que su corazón se le saldría por la boca. Lo hizo pasar a la sala con gestos tácitos, y Hashirama se condujo en silencio, admirando los cuadros en las paredes y los pequeños detalles que se habría atrevido a analizar más de cerca si tuviera más confianza. Se sentó en el sofá y Madara lo imitó, ocupando el espacio frente al moreno.

—Siento mucho la molestia, pero no conozco a nadie más en el barrio. Mi auto se descompuso unas calles arriba, y quería saber si podía comunicarme desde aquí con la grúa. No llevo dinero encima y perdí el celular —explicó rascándose la sien avergonzado.

Madara le señaló el teléfono al lado del sofá, Hashirama tomó el teléfono un tanto dudoso y llamó, mientras Madara se levantaba e iba a la cocina por cerveza. A Hashirama le gustaba más beber alcohol que el agua, y aún compraba su marca favorita, como si esperara que en cualquier momento el médico decidiera regresar a una casa que no conoció hasta el día que sucedió lo de Obito. Destapó dos de ellas y las llevó, junto con un par de portavasos, y se sentó de nuevo esperando que colgara. Luego de unos momentos lo hizo, y se giró hacia su ex novio, mirándolo con un poco de incomodidad.

—Dejas que me quede a esperar, ¿no?

—Te traje una cerveza, ¿tú qué crees? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Hashirama sonrió un poco y bebió, y Madara observó los largos dedos tomar la botella casi hipnotizado.

—Hace tiempo que no bebía esta cerveza, olvidé lo buena que era.

—Siempre fuiste un borracho, así que permíteme dudarlo.

—Tiene años que no bebo nada de alcohol.

Madara no dijo nada, incrédulo por la respuesta. Hashirama bebía, aunque no al grado de ser un alcohólico, por lo que le sorprendía mucho que lo hubiese dejado. Y más aún que bebiera la cerveza que le había ofrecido.

—¿Está Obito en casa? —preguntó el moreno, intentando rellenar el silencio incómodo.

—No, está en casa de un amigo. Harán una pijamada, con pizza, refresco de cola y películas de terror. Aunque seguramente terminarán viendo una película de Meryl Streep, a ese niño le encanta —dijo desinteresado, apoyando la barbilla sobre su puño.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Va a cumplir siete.

Hashirama se reclinó en el sofá y miró el techo, y Madara sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba contando. Hacía cuatro años que habían terminado una relación de cinco. No daban las cuentas.

—Bueno, es un niño muy agradable.

—Lo es.

—Se parece muchísimo a ti... Bueno, es lógico, eres su padre...

Hashirama se levantó de pronto y sonrió, de nuevo, con esa mueca falsa que Madara había aprendido a leer desde antes que fueran amigos siquiera. Era la misma mueca de tristeza disfrazada con la que llegaba a casa enfermo de dolor por la muerte de algún paciente, y Madara la odiaba, le hubiese querido arrancar los labios para que dejara de hacerla.

—No quiero molestar más, así que esperaré en el auto.

Madara se levantó, sin saber qué decir para retenerlo. Un dolor en el corazón le hizo apretar los labios, culpable y avergonzado, pero molesto porque Hashirama no quisiera preguntar más.

—Yo no lo sabía.

Hashirama lo miró, a punto de empezar su recorrido a la salida. Madara se bebió la mitad de la cerveza antes de dejar su orgullo a un lado y continuar.

—No te pedí una explicación. Y no quiero que me la des.

—...

—...

Madara apretó los labios nuevamente. Darle una explicación habría sido darle a entender que lo seguía amando, y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Hashirama apartó la mirada y suspiró, cansado de pronto, y Madara hubiese dado todo por poder saber qué era lo que estaba pensando. El castaño no hizo más que sentarse otra vez y dar un trago a su cerveza. Madara lo imitó, avergonzado de pronto por todo lo dicho. No era como si fueran a volver, lo suyo ya estaba acabado, y tratar de revivirlo sería perdonar cosas que no se podían olvidar.

—Me preocupa que Obito dijera que estás triste y enfadado. Deberías esforzarte por él, ¿sabes?

—No es tu problema, y no me gusta que dudes de mis habilidades para cuidarlo —dijo a la defensiva, levantándose casi dispuesto a darle un puñetazo.

—No lo hago —añadió alzando una ceja—. Y no dudo de que seas un padre atento. Hay gente que no hubiese hecho lo que tú por una fiebre de 39 grados. Pero... también debes cuidar de ti. No es mi problema, pero me preocupa.

Madara se volvió a sentar y suspiró enfadado.

—Necesito saber que vas a estar bien.

Madara le miró a los ojos, atreviéndose a ello sabiendo que aquellos pozos castaños le hacían daño. Lo mataban de a poco, y lo enamoraban como si fuera la primera vez. Lo odiaba; Hashirama y su cara de buen tipo, su alma de buen samaritano y todos los buenos adjetivos que se podían dar en el mundo a un solo hombre. No era justo que alguien así existiera, que se acercara a él y tuviera la osadía de decirle que se preocupaba por él. Por él. De todos los seres vivos, se preocupaba por él.

—No soy un cachorro necesitado, Hashirama.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces no me trates como si fuera uno.

Hashirama sonrió con amargura y se levantó.

—Gracias por la cerveza.

Se dirigió a la puerta y Madara lo siguió, sintiéndose de pronto como un perro herido tras su amo. Pero era inútil ponerse en aquella posición; Madara sabía mejor que nadie que no necesitaba compasión de él, obtuvo su merecido y se tenía que tragar aquello, porque era lo que debía.

—Madara... ¿puedo venir a verte luego? —preguntó Hashirama en el portal, sin mirarlo.

—No.

Hashirama asintió y comenzó a caminar, cuando la mano de Madara sobre su brazo lo interrumpió.

—Crees que estás acortando la distancia, pero tan sólo estás alargando la tortura.

Madara no sabía qué era lo que Hashirama sentía por él. Quizás nada, tal vez era una pizca de lástima al verlo como padre soltero. Probablemente era un cariño añejo, basado en todo lo que Madara fue pero ya no era y no podía volver a ser, y Madara se repitió que fuese lo que fuese, no era suficiente para mantenerlos atados. Un día años atrás se pudo remediar. Pudo contarle a Hashirama que tenía un hijo que surgió en una noche donde Madara estaba furioso por creer que el otro lo engañaba con Mito, pudo decirle que la madre nunca se lo dijo y que tan sólo se enteró de la existencia de Obito gracias a que ella había fallecido y él era el único que podía cuidar del bebé. Pudo intentar explicarle todo eso, y pedirle que lo criaran juntos, pero Madara no lo hizo y en cambio lo abandonó como si nunca hubiese existido su relación. Seguramente Hashirama lo buscó, seguramente lloró de forma amarga con una bufanda suya pegada a su nariz para no olvidar su olor. Lo más seguro es que haya sufrido, y mucho más de lo que sufrió él.

Hashirama extendió una mano hacia la mejilla pálida de Uchiha, y luego lo atrajo hacia él, quedando muy cerca de sus labios. Los ojos de Hashirama se veían severos, y Madara se sintió pequeño de pronto tan cerca de su aliento.

—Entonces considéralo un castigo.

...

..

.

..

...

Eh. Sí. Bueno, este shot iba a ser más largo, pero creo que va a tener una continuación más adelante. Espero que el final se haya entendido bien. Si a alguien le gusta mi trabajo, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber con un review :c

Ah, y escuchen por favor la canción, que es preciosa.


	7. 7

**Disclaimer** : Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias** : What If? Bl.

 _Basado en la frase: «La puta verdad es que te sigo eligiendo a ti, y te odio por eso»._

* * *

 **T** rack 7: - No disponible.

...

..

.

Su cabello parece una serpiente bajo el agua. Los hilos negros se mueven con parsimonia en el líquido transparente que poco a poco toma un color rosado. Una burbuja sube a la superficie, y le sigue otra más pequeña. Madara las mira, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se vacían poco a poco mientras pasan los segundos, y cuenta hasta tres para incorporarse en la bañera y respirar. El agua le escurre de las pestañas largas y talla sus párpados, sintiendo un escozor en el vientre a medida que el agua caliente le besa las heridas. Escucha la puerta abrirse de pronto, y mira a Hashirama un segundo para después retirar la mirada. Aprieta los labios al sentir los dedos del hombre en su espalda, donde tiene el corte más profundo, y se relaja cuando Hashirama aleja el tacto. Lo mira de reojo levantar sus mangas y abrir frascos con ungüentos, para después revolver algunos en silencio.

—Te pondré esto mientras te curo con chakra. Acelerará el proceso y podrás descansar más tranquilo.

Madara no responde, Y Hashirama no trata de forzar una respuesta. La batalla le dejó souvenires tatuados en todo el cuerpo, avergonzándolo por ser humano y tener un cuerpo que sangra, pero no le duele tanto como el pecho y el honor, abandonado en los labios de Hashirama. El proceso de curación dura tanto como el agua caliente; al terminar tiene los dedos arrugados y desea salir cuanto antes de la tina blanca embarrada de sangre y medicamento.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Madara se levanta y sale, evitando la mano que le tiende Hashirama, quien parece una sombra más iluminada por la tenue vela en el cuarto de baño. Deja un camino de agua por donde pisa desnudo, y se recuesta en la cama sin secarse el cabello.

—Madara…

—Te odio.

Se arrepiente de decirlo apenas sus labios vuelven a cerrarse, pero no piensa en disculparse. Escucha a Hashirama irse, y una urgencia ciega lo hace mirar hacia atrás. Le cuesta pensar cuando Hashirama está en la ecuación; todo se vuelve complicado cuando se trata de él. Se le dificulta ser todo lo que debería ser, y aquello es peligroso, tan sólo tiene que mirarse el cuerpo para enterarse de lo cruel que pueden ser los dioses cuando Hashirama se convierte en objeto de su devoción. Y lo odia, porque aunque lo maten lo elegiría a él, y sólo a él.

—Vuelve a la cama —pronuncia en voz alta, y los pasos de Hashirama se escuchan más fuertes en su pecho que en la madera lisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta desde el marco de la puerta.

—Vuelve a la cama.

Lo abraza fuerte y después se deja hacer el amor entre lágrimas, ira y toda la ebria adoración que le cabe en el cuerpo. Hashirama lo consuela desperdigándole besos en la cara y en las cicatrices, acariciando la bondad que Madara se niega a aceptar como propia para justificar sus acciones y su amor.

—De verdad te odio… —miente y espera que el otro no le crea.

—Te creo — miente Hashirama con una sonrisa en la oscuridad.

. .

..

.

AU donde Madara es atacado y desterrado por su clan al descubrirse su relación con Hashirama. Esta vez no hay track porque no usé una canción para escribir el fic, sólo la frase. Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus reviews. Me siento feliz al leerlos.


End file.
